Love Is
by Dajypop
Summary: A one hundred theme challenge for LexZex. Currently on Haitus.
1. Brick Shithouse

**AN: Alright, so...my computer is stupid and just ate the story that I had almost finished. _ Oh well, now I can just make it so much better than it was. ^^ I'm going to take this as a moment to fix what was bad instead of getting angry and worked up before my interview. ^^ So...this story is basically a 100 Themes where I choose what I'm writing. I hope it gets some views, because the pairing is, unfortunately, not the most popular.**

Pairing: LexZex (Lexaeus X Zexion)

Yaoi, AU, Mentioned smut, Lexaeus POV

******************************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Brick Shithouse**

I am fairly used to being larger than everyone else. I have always been large, even as a child; my little brother, Demyx, would always comment about how tall I was, even at the age of ten. My body has always been around two times bigger than the average person, and compared to my brother, even, I'm huge. He's much thinner and more of a waif, while I have much more bulk, but little to no fat. However, there is one thing about my size that worries me sometimes.

It is simply the fact that my lover of almost four years, now, is the exact height of my elbow, and much tinier than Demyx is, even. He has the body of a child, but he would never let me be with him again if he knew even I thought that about him. He doesn't like to admit just how short he is, and, being the good lover I am, when it is brought up, I promise him a growth spurt is on its way. However...it's approaching his twentieth birthday, and he still hasn't grown much taller than the day I met him. It does not seem to help that I am also nine years his senior; I met him while at a parent-teacher conference with my little brother.

Sometimes I worry that I will hurt him without meaning to. That, in my sleep, I might crush him with my arm, or that I'll roll over on him and there will be no more Zexion. I fear squashing the one person on the planet who I would never, ever be able to replace. Especially times like right now, as he snoozes on my chest, sprawled out and still barely covering half of it. It honestly worries me, and I wonder if he did not have a healthy diet as a child. As comfortable as we make each other, I still find myself on edge around him.

However, sometimes my sheer size is enough to do him a world of good. He has a bad habit of sticking his nose in whatever he can, as well as putting in his 'professional opinion' on everything, sometimes outsmarting genius. He's always been levels above everyone else, but I think it sometimes goes to his head. Especially around our friend Vexen; he will tweak something our scientist friend has been working on for months and be right in a matter of minutes, and it often irks the poor blond. I am always there to back him up, though, and, no matter the situation, will level a _Touch him and die_look at whoever the competition is.

I do think he relies too much on my strength, though, for things. It's almost as if he thinks me a super hero instead of an average man like everyone else. Granted, I'm not extremely average, but I'm still not quite invincible. Things can kill me, and I can be wounded, as much as he thinks a bullet will bounce off my chest like in the cartoons, or that I can stop an ongoing train by simply raising my pinky finger and pushing it against the front of it. I am not as amazing as he makes me out to be.

And yet I love him none-the-less. Without him, my life seems lost. I suppose Demyx's...boyfriend was right, when he said that I just need a 'little man to boss me around', while Zexion needs a 'big man to protect him'. We've slipped into those roles fairly easily, so I suppose Axel isn't all wrong.

********************************************************************************************

AN: Alright, there! That's the first prompt. ^^ I'm happy with it, much happier than I was before.


	2. Paralyzed

**AN: Trying to write to focus on something other than all the pain in my body at the moment. I just don't feel good today, my dream was a bad omen, and I'm sure that I'm going to fail at everything I try. _ I'm not pleased. I just hope my day gets better, somehow.**

Pairing: LexZex

Yaoi

****************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Two: Paralyzed**

It was only their second date, and already Lexaeus was questioning if he'd be able to continue to be a gentleman and keep his hands to himself. Zexion stood there in his doorway, seeming to have pulled sex appeal on like a second skin, so tight it oozed off him in layers. The clothes...the tight leather shorts with chains and skulls and other such things hanging off, and the tight shirt, thick strips cut from the back and random cuts and tears held by safety pins. It was definitely something gothic, and it was also showing quite a lot of skin, and one safety pin rested gently against a nipple. It was a sight that Lexaeus hadn't been prepared for, himself in a nice blue and white polo and khaki pants.

"What's wrong, Lexaeus? You look a little shocked. I don't always dress like a librarian." He had no choice in the matter, considering he worked as a librarian at the college in town. Lexaeus gulped; he felt like he was paralyzed already, and now Zexion had pulled out his 'sex voice'. This wasn't good, he didn't want to soil their relationship by losing control so soon! But it was so difficult, especially when Zexion turned around and that perfect rear was framed so _perfectly_...no. He couldn't think like that, not so soon. "Let me get my coat, then we can go ahead and go." A big black coat with fake fur lining the neckline, cuffs and bottom hem slipped on him and he did it up to hide his clothes for the most part. Even when he was ready to go, Lexaeus couldn't move.

**************************************************************************************************

AN: Short, I know, but I liked it. ^^ Some of these will be shorter than others..


End file.
